Team Madara
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Madara viewed his new squad with a confused look, while reasoning to himself, 'How can all the wrong students... be on the same team' - Naruto dies and gets sent to hell, where he encounters all of the enemies he's defeated, and all of them hold a grudge. Although, Naruto discovers that the afterlife system isn't as different as the ninja system. Great fight scenes ahoy!
1. Prologue! The Final Fight

**Disclaimer: Not owning Naruto anytime soon…**

**A/N: **

**Warning, this first chapter doesn't start out as a Humor/Romance fic. It's more like a Action and Adventure, just for the readers out their who judge stories based on the chapter. By the way, please read & review! I am very open to suggestions for a better summary.**

* * *

_ ~ "Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company."~ _

The forest was soundless, it was filled with decreased ninjas. The 4th Shinobi World War has reached a critical breaking point, the final battle zone would kill with silence. Trees where decapitated, the earth was covered in holes from explosions. Nothing made a sound, it felt like the earth stopped rotating, just to stop the bloodshed.

Obito laid injured next to Madara's hideout, listening to silence, waiting in suspense for a hero to come and finish him off. He cough up blood on his shattered mask, and ignored the pain from the gaping wound in his left kidney area. He heard the bushes move on his right side, he slowly turned his head to view what the source was. Then came out Sasuke, slowly walking to Obito.

Sasuke stopped in place in front of Obito and glared at him, "Seems this is the end…" Sasuke said.

Obito gave Sasuke a dirty look, "Are you here to finish me off? Or remind me of my defeat?"

"Both." Sasuke said coldly.

Obito gagged on his blood for a second, then spoke, "Just make that stubborn Madara realizes his defeat as well… damn traitor…."

Sasuke nodded as his right hand formed a Chidori, the blue light hovered over Obito, and Sasuke could have sworn that it brought light to his true colors. Sasuke raised his Chidori, and ended Obito.

* * *

Naruto clutched his chest in agony, Madara's attempt to extract the Nine and Eight Tails was a failure. But the pain was like a handful of needles in his belly, but he couldn't give up now, every time he attempted to pick himself up, he would collapse back down to the floor. Naruto started to gag and then blood leaped from his mouth, he didn't have the strength to wipe it. Next to him laid Killer B, alive, but just as injured as he was.

Madara stood on a tall cliff, with his Rinnegan. He has overcome his reincarnation to his own benefit, now he has complete control and power over what he does, and all he had to do was deceive Obito, all from the start. Using his Rinnegan, he summoned the Gedo Manzo, which is the Juubi's (The Ten Tailed Beast) Vessel. "Gedo Manzo, rise!" Madara shouted.

The gigantic statue like demon raised from below the cliff, its bandaged eyes came face to face with Madara. Madara then proceeded to allowing the Gedo Manzo consume the 6 Bijuu's that Madara now processed, thus making a physical embodiment. Shukaku already being placed in the Gedo Manzo, he then used the 9 Tails chakra from Ginkaku and Kinkaku inside the sealing urn to replicate the 9 Tails, and the Tentacle Substitution from the battle Bee and Taka had to simulated the 8 Tails, from there it was able to be summoned and then start to store chakra to make up the missing Tailed Beasts.

Madara's plan was flawless, and proof told as the Vessel glowed bright blue, spraying unusable chakra all over the area. Naruto laid helpless as the Gedo cracked, then slowly crumble.

The glowing then suddenly stopped, Naruto's eyes widen of horror as the Ten Tailed Demon came eye to eye with the dead man walking, raven haired Uchiha.

The Juubi looked exactly like the Gedo Manzo, with light purple tree limbs, except with an exposed eye. It's one eye, the most powerful eye in the universe. It's a Sharingan and Rinnegan combined, and the only eye than can be used on the moon to manipulate everyone who lays eyes upon it.

With the revival complete, Madara situated himself atop of the beast, from which two tendrils manifested and connected themselves to the Uchiha. "No…." Naruto said slowly, as his vision blurred, he entered into pitch blackness.

**'Kit, wake up!' **Kurama roared. Naruto immediately opened his eyes, he found himself inside of the Kyuubi's once cage. **'You must defeat Madara!' **

"But… how?" Naruto question, nearly all of his hope was lost. Naruto had a way with defeating people that where twice as strong as him with blind luck, but this was one battle that would be useless. "How can we defeat him by ourselves?"

A hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder from behind, "Easy, we beat him together." Naruto turned around to Hachibi (Eight Tailed Beast) and Killer B. Naruto looked at Killer B in shock, could they really defeat Madara together? Tears started to freefall from his eyes, he gave them a tired nod.

Naruto looked into Killer B's eyes and spoke, "Yeah… Yea, alright. The least we can do is try." Naruto gave Hachibi and Killer B his infamous grin.

On that note, everything went pitch black, then Naruto opened his eyes. In Nine Tailed Chakra mode and on Kurama's head, Naruto stood high in the air as he gave Madara and Juubi a murderous glare. Kurama stood tall as it was his first time being completely out of his cage, while next to Hachibi, who had Killer B on his head. **'Okay Kurama, we must use strong teamwork, or Shinju will not hesitate to kill us.' **Hachibi said.

Kurama nodded in agreement, Madara looked over to Hachibi and Kurama with disgust, **"Seems I have a reason test out the Juubi's strength."** Madara chuckled to himself, his voice overlapped with Juubi, they spoke simultaneously.

Suddenly, the Juubi leaped at the two beast, it wrapped its hands around their necks and slammed them to the ground. Dust clouds and pieces of earth scattered all over the area, Naruto and Killer B where ejected from the heads of their beast and landed hard on the ground. Kurama and Hachibi wrestled Juubi, Juubi was like a big brother against his two little brothers. Naruto and Killer B was trying to keep the dust from gliding into their eyes, as their Beast wrestled the Ten Tailed Beast like demon.

Killer B grabbed onto Naruto and leaped from the fight into a safer location. "What are you doing?!" Naruto asked, as Killer B dropped him to the ground.

"Naruto, look at Madara." Killer B said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Look at Madara, do you notice anything different about him." Killer B repeated.

Naruto looked closely at Madara, there differently was something different about him. Five dagger like spikes emerged from his lower shoulder and five from his lower back. He had nine symbols tattooed on his back and where in three rows, he had a Rinnegan tattooed on his upper back, just above the nine symbols. His armor and clothing above his waist were gone, so everything would be exposed to see. His hair was ghostly white, and his eyes matched it with an inhuman look.

Naruto's eyes widen as he realized the change, "What happened to him?" He questioned.

"The Juubi is what happened." Killer B answered.

Madara then realized Naruto's and Killer B's location, he literally appeared in front of them in the speed of light. Madara threw a fast kick into Killer B's gut. Killer B flew back and began to bounce off the ground multiple times and crashed into the hard earth. Before Naruto could do anything, Madara grasp Naruto's neck and lifted him in the air.

"ACK!" Naruto felt Madara tighten his grasp every second. Madara then threw jabs at Naruto's belly rapidly.

Killer B retaliated by leaping back at Madara, Killer B quickly snatched out his blade and swung it at Madara. Madara caught the blade with his bare hand and crushed it. Killer B's eyes widen as he watched Madara lift his foot and violently speared Killer B in the gut.

"Argh!" Killer B fell back but his leg was caught by Madara, Madara togged him back to himself and threw a skull crushing punch to Killer B's chin. Killer B did three backflips before Madara stopped him from flipping by snatching his neck.

Madara held Killer B and Naruto up with his two hands. Naruto felt Madara's hands tighten, Naruto acted quickly, he used his extra hands that where materialized completely out of chakra. Naruto used the extra hand to form a Rasengan and plunged it into Madara's chest. Madara was jostled only a few inches back, but wasn't harmed in any certain kind of way.

Madara kicked Killer B in the gut once again and then threw him away as if he was trash, he then glared straight in the eyes of Naruto. Hachibi noticed them from the corner of his eye, he used his tail as if it was a last resort. He threw it at them like a bullet, Madara sensed it even before Hachibi was thinking of doing it.

Madara violently threw Naruto and he landed head first into Killer B, Madara leaped backwards and allowed Hachibi's tail to completely split the area of the earth uneven.

Juubi used its tails to spear Kurama and Hachibi in the gut, pushing them back, flatting trees in their way. Naruto groaned as he picked himself and helped Killer B up as well, "Killer Bee, you got to stall." Naruto said quickly before Madara was able to make his way to them.

Killer B without question nodded.

Killer B performed, **"Lighting Release: Rising Bomber!" **

Lighting charged through his arm, Madara jumped through the cracked ground caused from Hachibi and finally found Killer B. As Madara leaped at Killer B, he shot lighting right at Madara. Madara dodged the blast with little no trouble. Behind Madara, the lighting cause an explosion with blue flames.

Madara then with no remorse kicked Killer B straight in the face, but then Killer B dispersed into a cloud. 'A clone…' Madara felt foolish for falling for a genin level trick, he's been underestimating his enemies.

Killer B dashed out of the lighting explosion cloud, **"Lariat!"** Killer B performed as he wrapped his arm around Madara's neck.

Madara didn't move an inch, "You fool." Madara growled as he grasped onto Killer B's arm, picked him up and then slammed him hard into the ground.

-/-

Naruto got to a safe position and then proceeded to clutching his belly where Kurama's seal is, 'Kurama?... What happening…' Naruto and Kurama were able to speak through thoughts, when Naruto was in Bijuu mode, he did this with Kurama a lot while battling Obito. Although, Naruto couldn't keep in his Chakra mode any longer, not even to mention Bijuu Mode, the pain in his stomach got worst every time he attempted to do something in chakra mode.

Kurama replied, **'Now that I'm completely out of my seal, I'm guessing that I'm not able to store chakra in two places.' **Naruto realized the situation, he immediately released his chakra mode, and he needs Kurama to be as powerful as possible to fight the Juubi.

"Naruto." A familiar voice said from over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto quickly turned around to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto gasped to himself, "Sasuke…" He growled, Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai knife for defense.

"Calm down Naruto. I'm here for the same reason you are." Sasuke explained.

"What reason could we possibly have?" Naruto said, with an angered expression.

"To kill Madara." Sasuke answered.

-/-

Sakura with the surviving Alliance ninjas searched for anymore survivors, Ino and her would aid any of the injured they found, but wasn't having any luck finding any alive. Suddenly, everyone watched as blue unusable chakra burst from up north and spread all around them, and then a huge ten tailed demon raised from over the horizon.

"What is that?!" Sakura cried out while viewing the beast in complete horror.

Then two beast raised in front of the demon over the horizon, everyone recognized them. Everyone gasped to themselves, "its Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki!" They would say in awe. The beast stood tall in front of the horrific looking demon with courage, any second now, a fight would break out.

Sakura noticed Naruto on top of the beast, 'He finally overcome the Kyuubi?'

A ninja form behind announced, "Come on ninjas! Any ninja that wants to go out with a bang, join me as we storm that demon Naruto and Killer B is fighting and show what the alliance is all about!" A Kumogakure ninja called out.

The ninjas cheered in response, "YEAHH!" They cried out in acceptance.

Sakura saw the huge group of ninjas follow the announcers as they headed to the beast. Sakura took a second, but then deicide follow behind. Ino was too busy to notice Sakura go off with the Suicide group.

-/-

"You want to help me kill Madara?" Naruto asked.

"No, I want _you_ to help _me_ kill Madara." Sasuke corrected Naruto.

Naruto chuckled shyly, "I don't have time to mess with you _right now_, now if you excuse me I have to help Killer B-..."

"You'll be dead in a second without me." Sasuke growled.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and thought about it, Naruto was in no position to turn down any help, especially someone as powerful as Sasuke. "Alright…" Naruto sighed. Working with the enemy wasn't exactly on his agenda today.

Sasuke nodded, "Now here's what we're going to do."

-/-

Killer B laid defeated on the ground, Madara stood over him without a scratch, Madara placed his hands together. **"Fire Release: Great Fire-"** Madara was performing, about to execute Killer B, in till being interrupted by the earth raddling.

Madara looked over to the source and saw Gamabunta, the chief toad. On top of Gamabunta stood Naruto in Sage Mode. Madara blinked once before leaping high into the air in front of Gamabunta, **"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" **

A wall of intense flames hovered over Gamabunta, "Bunta!" Naruto called out as he viewed the fire.

"Got it!" he called back, **"Water Release: Gunshot!" **A huge water like bullet shot out of Gamabunta's mouth. The bullet and flames wrestled each other in till countering each other out.

Naruto made two clones appeared beside himself, Madara raised an eyebrow at whatever he was attempting to do. But he wasn't going to let him pull it off, Madara raced over to Naruto in midair like a jet. Naruto held up a shuriken like Rasengan in his hands.

Before Madara could arrive at Naruto, he shouted, "**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" **

Madara watched as Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken at him, Madara moved over to the side to avoid it but it followed him as if it was on lock on. The Rasenshuriken caught him from the side in midair, the edges attempt to cut Madara in half was a failure, but it was only insult to injury as the Rasenshuriken expanded. A huge blue colored bomb went off on Madara, Naruto knew Madara wasn't defeated.

And he was correct, Madara quickly appeared in front of Naruto, Naruto frowned into his eyes and he frowned back. They then sent a riot of punches at each other, each punch Naruto threw was countered and dodged, but then Madara started to send attacks. Madara threw many critical punches at Naruto's chest and then kicked him straight in the nose, Naruto felt a migraine as he leaped back in response to the attack. Naruto landed on his hands, and Madara leaped at him. Naruto was able to throw a good enough kick to push him off the toad, "NOW!" Naruto gagged in pain.

Madara spun around in midair and was about to jet rocket back at Naruto, but then spotted Sasuke leap in the air and land on Gamabunta. "Gamabunta!" Sasuke called out.

"I got it, I got it!" Gamabunta shouted.

Sasuke and Gamabunta shouted at the same time, **"Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!" **

Madara's eyes widen as he was right in front of toad, Gamabunta spat out oil and Sasuke spat out fire. The flames surrounded and covered Madara.

To their surprise, Madara jumped out of the flames with no scratch. "That's it! No more playing around!" He yelled.

Madara sent a landing kick into Sasuke's gut and uppercut him, Naruto jumped at Madara but Madara threw a kunai directly at his leg. "Argh!" Naruto cried out as he yanked out the Kunai.

Madara sent a riot of punches all over Naruto. Gamabunta lowered his head so that Madara would fall down into his sights. But it only made the fight a little harder for him, a mere obstacle. Sasuke tried to aid Naruto by jumping Madara from behind but Madara countered it by sending a punch at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke fell on the floor and gagged, Madara's hand then turned into a Chidori, Madara lifted his Chidori on Sasuke and threw it down to strike Sasuke.

But was stopped by a toad statue that appeared in front of him, Madara yanked his hand out of the statue and in crumbled. Madara glared at Sasuke, and kicked him off of Gamabunta, and continued to assaulting Sasuke on the way down.

Gamabunta turned around quickly to the Uchihas, Sasuke noticed this and leaped away from Madara in midair, gaining Gamabunta enough space to strike. Gamabunta raised his Yakuza sword, and shouted, **"Toad Sword Beheading!" **

The sword came clashing down on Madara, creating a shadow on its way. Madara caught the gigantic sword, but it still made it way down to the ground. Madara seized the sword upon his palms, it cracked but wouldn't break, as he got near the ground he shouted,** "Fire Release: Amaterasu!" **

Black flames surrounded the Yakuza Sword and ate it away like acid, Gamabunta's blade was gone to the handle.

Madara landed on his feet, but couldn't spot Naruto or Sasuke anywhere, just a gigantic toad that was shocked that he was able to dissolve his precious sword and Bijuu wrestling in the background.

Hachibi and Kyuubi were thrown into to the ground by Juubi, **"Hachibi…. This might be one battle we can't win…" **Kurama huffed.

**"Don't give up now, we can still defeat him!" **Hachibi shouted.

Juubi glared at the two Bijuu with disgust, Juubi opened its mouth wide and a huge black and purple ball generated in front of its mouth, Juubi was creating a Tailed Beast Bomb. It was five times bigger than anything Kurama and Hachibi could make, **"Oh, no… he's finish playing around..." **Kurama said in horror.

Hachibi without responding, made a Tail Beast Bomb as well, it charged in front of his mouth, Hachibi then leaped at the bomb Juubi was making, with his own bomb in his mouth. Hachibi's bomb clashed at Juubi's with devastating collision. **"HACHIBI NOO!" **

-/-

Madara couldn't sense Naruto's or Sasuke's presents, but was blindsided by a huge bomb over by his Bijuu. The gigantic explosion made a solar flare like reaction, almost blinding anyone in its path. The brightness didn't effect Madara in anyway, his attention was focus on finding Naruto and Sasuke. He was impressed with their constant need to fight, Madara could have killed them off by now, but wanted to test out his newly found Juubi skills. Madara activated his rare Sharingan to locate his enemies, his Sharingan instantly told him to look up.

Madara looked up to the skies and widen his eyes. Multiple Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan hovered over him, aimed at him. Madara's Sharingan counted them, there was 146 of them. Pain has witnessed Jiraiya done this, but nothing like this. Naruto used his clones, the gigantic Rasengan raced at Madara. "Huh, nice maneuver... Naruto Uzumaki. I guess I'll have to test out the Juubi's ability to take a hit." Madara slowly chuckled.

The Rasengans rapidly pounded the ground Madara was standing on, making a matching explosion to Hachibi's and Juubi's. Sasuke watched from afar as he brought Killer B to a safe location. Sasuke heard the bushes move from behind him, he quickly pulled out his blade and stood in front of the grounded Killer B as protection.

"Whose there?! Show yourself!" Sasuke called out to the bushes.

Suddenly, a kunai knife leaped from the bushes, Sasuke quickly caught it but then noticed the explosive tag on the end. Sasuke quickly tossed it as the tag set off into a blazing explosion. Once the explosion cleared, there was no sight of Sasuke or Killer B. Although the attackers couldn't tell it was Killer B since Sasuke blocked the sight of him. Sasuke hid up high on a tree branch with Killer B on his back, looking to see who tried to kill him.

Sakura came out the bushes with the surviving Alliance ninjas, there were at least 53 ninjas beside Sakura. Sasuke laid Killer B on the branch and jumped down in front of the ninjas. "Hey, guys, listen!" Sasuke said, but was cut off by Sakura's hair trigger rage.

She leaped in the air and threw a rocket like punch at Sasuke, he dodged it and Sasuke punch cracked the ground. "Sakura, listen to me!"

She ran up to him quickly and threw a storm of quick attacks, Sasuke ducked and dodged to them all, without laying a finger on her. Sakura then stopped and lifted her leg in the air and dropped it, crashing down upon Sasuke but Sasuke leaped back in the air and dodge it. The other ninjas then threw multiple kunai's with explosive tags on it, Sasuke was unable to dodge the surrounding flames around him. He dropped helpless back down to the ground. "Argh!" Sasuke cried out in pain.

This would have been a different story if Sasuke fought back, but he was trying to gain assistance for his new plan to defeat Madara, then he would kill them.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke with no remorse, she bent down and snatched his own blade from him. She lifted the blade in the air and with no mercy, dropped it down upon Sasuke.

The blade was stopped by another blade, Sasuke looked up to spot Killer B, saving his life. "Lil man here, don't need to die." He said, returning back to his funky, rhythm voice, "He helped us keep up with that Uchiha dude, none of y'all should boo. He even saved my life, when y'all threw that explosive knife."

Sakura pulled the blade away from Sasuke in completely silence and dropped it. Sasuke slowly picked himself up while Killer B assisted. "Now…. I got an idea… I ran into Obito earlier… and he gave me a Fuinjustu Scroll (Sealing Scroll). With a sacrifice of a jinchuuriki, the Juubi will be sealed into a much more secured vessel."

"You're thinking of Naruto aren't you?! You always had it out for Naruto from the beginning!" Sakura rage grew as she got a little closer to Sasuke but was stopped by Killer B.

"Chillax pink haired girl, if Sasuke wanted Naruto dead, he would have done it by now." Killer B spoke. Sakura nodded in acceptance and backed off, but in reality, Sasuke was thinking of Naruto. Once Naruto is dead, his newer plans for the future of Konogakure should become intensely easier.

The ninjas nodded, what else could they do? Madara is unstoppable, he was already overpowered without the Juubi.

"I'll volunteer." Killer B said.

"No! You can't Bee!" A Kumogakure ninja cried out.

"Are you suggesting they take _our_ Naruto?!" a Konohagakure ninja said offended.

"Well, you can't take _our_ Bee!" A different Kumogakure ninja argued.

"I can't believe y'all are being so unreasonable, if it wasn't for _our_ Naruto, your village would be dust!" A different Konohagakure called back.

The crowd then broke into an intense argument over which Jinchuuriki would be sacrificed, "Enough!" Killer B shouted. "I will miss my people, but I will meet you in the afterlife!" Killer B said to his ninjas. "Kumogakure is full of strong ninjas, and I'm proud to fight along with every single one of you. But you must remember, sacrifices must be made for the benefit of the rest of the nations. Just remember a Kumogakure ninja won the war!"

The ninjas cheered loud, not only Kumogakure ninjas, but every ninja. Sasuke felt almost proud that the nations could get together like this. Killer B then turned to Sasuke, "Now, how do we seal that demon?"

-/-

The blue explosion from the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and Hachibi's and Juubi's Tailed Beast Bomb died out.

Kurama watched in suspense at what the outcome of Hachibi would be, he instantly saw Juubi rise from the smoke cloud with rage. Hachibi laid helpless on the floor. Kurama got angry, the rage literally bubbled the blood deep in his veins. How could he let Hachibi just sacrifice himself, even if he wasn't dead? Kurama's eyes turned pitch blood red, redder than it already was. Red chakra surrounded Kurama and he growled.

Juubi watch his one tail less counterpart for a split second, Kurama then opened his mouth for the very first time since his imprisonment and roared. The roar made an intense shockwave, which detached pieces from the earth.

**"FIRE BREATH!"** Kurama roared.

A continuous canon of flames shot from his mouth. It was like a flamethrower of gigantic, intense fire. The heat of it matched the suns and anything 30 feet of it, melted quickly. Tall trees and leaves turned into liquid. The flame tackled Juubi, then to Kurama's surprise, he heard the murderous demon speak.

**"Fool." **It grunted. It then performed a move that Kurama wished it would never do. **"Tenpenchii" **

The earth crushing move, Juubi is able to simultaneously create a variety of horrific natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, with itself acting as their epicenter. The ground craved under Kurama's feet, the ground's temperature grew rapidly. The sky above became grey, and clouds stormed into the area. Lighting strike and rain and hail flooded the area. The area was closed off by tornados and the air around Kurama was replaced by hurricanes. The ground was still caving, turning slowly into a volcano.

-/-

Naruto slowly got up to witness what he's done to the ground, it was crack and spitted. Madara raised from the crack ground, with no scratches. He laughed evilly, "HAHAAHAHA! This… power... IS AMZING! IM UNSTOPABLE!"

Naruto's eyes widen, there was no way to stopping him. Suddenly, a frog foot shape shadow hovered over Madara. Gamabunta's foot came crashing down on Madara, he then shouted, "Sasuke! Get Naruto!"

Quickly Sasuke grabbed Naruto and placed him on his back, he then quickly dashed away. Flames emerged from under Gamabunta's foot, "ARGH!" Gamabunta yelled as he fell backwards, causing even more damage to the ground.

Madara hovered in the air, "HE CAN FLY?!" Naruto said, not able to get a break.

Madara placed his hand together, **"Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique!" **

Sasuke knew this move, it expels chakra-infused ash, and spreads it as if it was a blanket, all over the area, burning anyone in contact. Sasuke picked up his speed with Naruto on his back, "Ugh! Why are you so heavy?!" Sasuke complained.

"Shut up and run faster!" Naruto shouted back.

The Sunagakure ninjas acted quickly, from afar they placed their hands together. **"Air Sand Protective Wall!" **

A wall of sand raised over Sasuke and Naruto for protection. This move needed more than three people to pull off, but Garaa could do it with no assistance. The ashes burned the sand but didn't make it pass. Madara growled, as the sand dispersed and Sasuke and Naruto were gone.

-/-

Sasuke and Naruto was now in a safe position, with Killer B and the rest of the Alliance. Sasuke quickly said, "Alright Naruto, we don't have much time before Madara finds us… Here's what you have to do"

….

"What?! I'm not going to let Killer Bee do that! He has a family, like A." Naruto shouted, the sealing was basically the same when his father sealed the Kurama into him.

"We thought you might say that, so we've given you no choice. We need three people beside him to give up chakra, so the sealing could be done." Sasuke said, "Me and Sakura volunteered, and I volunteered you. Us three will be right beside each other, so that if you try anything, I'll kill you."

"Sasuke…" Sakura said worried about Naruto.

"Don't worry Pink haired girl, this is the only way." Killer B rapped. Naruto could do nothing but nod.

-/-

The ground caved even more, Hachibi laid helpless. Lighting strike Kurama, he groaned in pain as the sizzling electric strike burnt off a piece of his hair.

Naruto, along with Sasuke, Sakura and Killer B watched in horror from afar at the mash up of natural disasters. "Kurama!" Naruto cried out.

"We can only save Kurama if we get under Juubi and complete the seal." Sasuke explained.

"How did this happen?" Sakura asked.

"The Juubi, it's called the Tenpenchii, we better star getting there now, or Kurama and Hachibi will be dead in at least 10 minutes, tops." Killer B explained.

That was basically a suicide mission, there was no way they could get past the Tenpenchii. So they got help from the alliance.

-/-

Naruto, Sasuke, Killer B and Sakura raced to the Tenpenchii, not far behind where Alliance ninjas. **"Earth Release: Earth Split!" **Multiple earth users yelled.

The tornados that were used as an outer shell to the Tenpenchii were interrupted by the ground they were hovering over, it raised high in the air and split. Giving Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Killer B just enough time to dash into the Tenpenchii. Once inside, it was dark and extremely windy. The four had to focus chakra to their feet to stay on the ground, they continued to dashing through. Lighting leaped from the clouds at the four, they quickly dodged it. But the continuous and rapidly the lighting jumped at them. They jumped and flipped all over the place in order to avoid being zapped. Then the clouds toke a second to send another blast and then loudly, thunder ripped through the skies, and red lighting jumped right at Naruto. Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto his collar and jumped from the blast. When the lighting came into contact with the ground, it exploded with red flames. Sakura and Naruto, who were the closest to the lighting, landed hard on the ground.

"Argh…. Thanks Sakura….." Naruto thanked, Sakura nodded in response.

"Come on! We don't have time to waste!" Sasuke shouted. They continued sprinting threw the heavy rain and hail. The ground was muddy and tried to hold onto their feet, so it slowed down their running.

Suddenly, a title wave jumped from beside them, it tackled them and then grew. The four struggled to make it to the top of the water as the water was heavy fast moving. The water moved down to the center of the Tenpenchii, which is the Juubi. The water slowed down and weaken, allowing Sasuke, Sakura and Killer B to swim to the top.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Killer B and Sakura looked around, without hearing a response, Sasuke dived under. He spotted Naruto, drowning and unconscious. His Sage Mode un-activated. Sasuke swam quickly to Naruto, picked him up and swam back to the surface. Sasuke came to the surface with an unconscious Naruto, Sasuke saw a ledge that they could refugee on. "Come on, we can climb up on the ledge!" Sasuke pointed out.

Killer B assisted Sasuke with Naruto and climbed up the ledge quickly, followed behind by Sakura. Killer B performed CPR on Naruto. "Breath! Breath!" He roared.

"Is he going to be okay?!" Sakura questioned.

"He's not breathing..." Killer B replied. He continued pounding on his chest, and breathing into his mouth. Naruto still was not breathing.

After many attempts, Killer B stopped, he sighed sadly, "He's gone…. It's over…"

Sasuke and Sakura listened to his words with silence, Sasuke quickly pushed back Killer B, "BREATH!" Sasuke repeated. He pounded on his chest rapidly, and breathed into his mouth. The process was repeated in till Naruto finally coughed up water. Sasuke sat back and sighed in relief, it was a close one.

"Naruto!" Sakura squealed as she gave Naruto a huge bear huge.

Sasuke then realized the area, no rough winds and the rain was light. The environment/air was orange like, due to flames puffing into the air from mini volcanos, placed around the area. And the ground's temperature was hot. Trees that weren't blown down, were melted from an unknown source.

And upwards, was the Juubi, it did not sense that the four was not far below. The place was perfect, they could do the seal right where they were. Everyone realized this, Killer B without a word started drawing three of the same symbols that were on Madara's back next to each other.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Sakura.

"He's drawing the Sealing Symbols for Juubi's vessel. We extract our chakra into them, then he places down my Sealing Scroll. The scroll transforms into a Rinnegan symbol. Anyone that stands on top of the Rinnegan symbol, sacrifices their lives for the Juubi to be placed inside the Vessel. This time, the vessel will be unable to move, and will be trapped there forever. All 7 of the Bijuu will be released." Sasuke explained.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes, 'Kurama.. I need you to do something.'

**'This isn't a really good time kit.' **Kurama grunted as the Natural Disasters abused him.

'Kurama, we're right under the Juubi, we can defeat him, I just need you to do something well quick.'

**'You're under Shinju?!...' **Kurama then sighed, **'Fine, what do you want.' **Kurama said as he watched Hachibi laying on the disfigured ground, helpless.

'I need you to steal some of Killer Bee's chakra, and give it to me. But wait for my que."

Kurama was able to steal chakra, and transfer it to Naruto. Kurama wasn't sure what he was up to, but if it was going to defeat Juubi, he was going to do it. From right to left, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stood behind the three symbols drawn by Killer, preparing to transfer their chakra.

Sasuke and Sakura transferred their chakra, but Naruto didn't, 'Now Kurama.'

Killer B was about to step upon the Rinnegan but them felt weak, Sasuke witness as blue chakra leaped from Killer B to Naruto. Naruto transferred Killer B's chakra to the symbol, Killer B turned around to Naruto weakly and looked with confusion.

"Sorry Bee… but you have a family to return to." Naruto said.

Naruto quickly leaped and pushed Killer B away from the Rinnegan symbol, Killer B dropped to the floor quick, unable to retaliate. "Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto stood on the Rinnegan and the sealing began, the Juubi felt its power draining and quickly turned its head to the source. It recognized the set up, it knew instantly they were attempting to seal it. Claws grew from its index finger and it quickly sent its fingertip at Naruto.

Naruto shut his eyes tight, and heard a devastating sound. And felt something liquid splash on his face, he opened his eyes to the Juubi's claw only centimeters from Naruto's face. The object that stopped it however, was Sasuke. The Juubi's claw ripped through Sasuke right below the Uchiha's symbol on the back of his shirt. Blood dripped from the Juubi's claw. Sasuke was only inches away from the Rinnegan.

Naruto eyes widen, and his thoughts went into a familiar memory. Of his parents, jumping in the way of Kurama's claw, to save him as a baby. "No…" Naruto said slowly, Sakura watched in horror as tears freefall from her eyes, unable to move. She didn't know why she was sad, but Sasuke seemed to have really changed for the best.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted, a hand grasped tightly on his neck, it was Madara. "You fool!" Madara yelled. Madara choked Naruto inside the Rinnegan, he lifted his hand it turned into a Chidori. He then shot the Chidori threw Naruto's heart.

"NOOO!" Sakura cried out, she almost ran to them, but was stopped quickly by Killer B, who was on his knees.

With the little bit of energy he had, he said softly, "No."

Naruto died on the spot, Madara chuckled lightly and cruelly. But then the Rinnegan Symbol he stood on grew bright blue. "What's this…?" He questioned.

The Juubi roared in pain as it started to turn into stone, as if it glared into Medusa's eyes. Madara looked at his hands, they turned into stone and then crumbled, Madara shouted loud as his whole body stoned and crumbled, stone fell upon a bleeding out Naruto and the stone burst into ashes. The Sealing was complete, the dark clouds cleared and the sun shined over the area.

Sakura raced over to Naruto and Sasuke, they were dead, with a gaping holes in their chest. Killer B slowly made his way to them, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened, he was surrounded by nothing but whiteness. He blinked once in confusion in then a kind looking lady stood in front of him. Naruto flinched in response, as he was not expecting it. She had beautiful white robes that almost sparkled, and had a constant smile that had no trace of fakeness. "Hello Naruto." She greeted.

"Who…. Wh-who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"My name is Kami. I am, everybody." She answered.

"You're Kami?! So does that mean-"Naruto was saying before having his sentence finished by Kami.

"Yep, you're dead." Naruto wasn't exactly surprised, he was just glad Madara didn't decide to kill him earlier.

"Well…. Did they manage to seal the Juubi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it was a success. Although, since you were already dead, it toke Madara's reincarnated life instead." Kami informed.

"Oh, so… do I get to meet my parents?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was saying, months ago, he would have begged to be sent back to life. But now, it seems his life is complete, even though it wasn't long. His only wanted the villagers to respect him, which they do beyond.

Kami sadly shake her head, "sorry Naruto, but… No. You won't be going where they're going. Except for your mother."

"So… I'm going to where my mom's gone, but not my dad?" Naruto was confused.

"I'm afraid so. You're going to the….. Underworld." She had a sense of guilt in her voice at the last part.

"Underworld?" Naruto questioned.

Kami nodded, "Hell."

"Hell?! I can't go to hell! What have I deserved to go to hell?!" Naruto completely forgot he was talking to Kami, the ruler of the universe. He's been nothing but a saint, literally saving thousands of lives.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! Please don't yell at me, it hurts me enough sending you to that place." Kami said sadly. Naruto held back, and controlled his shock.

"I-I'm sorry Kami, I'm just confused…" Naruto said.

"It's Kurama, everyone who shelters him instantly gets 'labeled' to hell." Kami explained.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because before meeting you, Kurama sheltered great amounts of rage and evil. But thanks to you, everyone who host Kurama now won't get labeled." Kami explained. "I'm sorry, it's not my choice to decide who gets labeled. It's Maou's."

Naruto understood the logic, but didn't like it one bit. "Who's Maou?"

"You'll see." Kami said.

She lifted her hands and snapped her fingers. Nothing happened, Naruto then blinked in confusion and ended up in a whole different environment. It looked like…. Konogakure, except for a sun, there was a moon. It was still bright as day, but extremely cold. Naruto breathed out his mouth, and cold air left it. He rubbed his shoulders from the coldness. He was standing in Lady Tsunade's office, except Tsunade wasn't sitting in the chair, it was an old man. He had a long white beard, and a jolly old grin, and his head was bald. There was a man with a black hood standing next to him, where Shizune would be. The man's face was hidden in darkness by his hood.

The old man then said, "Ello Uzumaki! Welcome to hell."


	2. Jigoku! Hell's Syestem?

"Who are you?!" Naruto's first words where.

The old man grinned, "Maou (The Devil 悪魔)" He replied, while keeping his smile.

"Uh… so your Maou… Aren't you supposed to be..… Mad, evil, cruel…. creepy?" Naruto questioned.

"That's just a cliché I use to keep people away from my kingdom. But, if you misbehave…" The old man's grin turned into an inhumane look, "I will eat you."

Naruto stood in silence in till the hooded man spoke, "He's not kidding." He then lifted his sleeve to reveal ghostly white bone.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Did h-he…"

"Yep, he ate me, and then spat me out like this." He said with horror in his voice.

Maou and the man then gave Naruto a hungry glare, it then turned into a smile and they roar in laughter, "Hah! We're just messing with ya…. But seriously, if you disobey me, you will die."

"Then why do you have no skin?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm death." He answered.

"You can't hear?"

"No you idiot, I'm the Grim Reaper. Holder of souls."

"So then why am I here? Shouldn't I be down there, being tortured or something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you have so much to learn Uzumaki. You don't even appreciate talking to me, some never get to even see my face. They just learn the ropes from a book that they must study. I handpicked you myself, yet you don't seem honored, I like that. Also, no one gets tortured here except for prisoners. **And make big note of this, you CAN die twice, if you die once more, you'll be placed in an eternity of darkness!** Hell is much like life, except some differences. A place were terrible people can live and not hide their true nature! We created ninjas, we created violence! Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the 'creator' of Justu, came from us, sent personally as an archangel, to spread the wonders of fighting and violence as Hellenistic! Don't you get it Naruto? You belong here! In heaven, there is no fighting or justu, just boring music and relaxation. Your system came from us, the teams, the ranked missions, the academy, Hokage's etc. all based off us. That fool Kami doesn't realize that without us your world would be boring, and full of peace and men in suits!" Maou's rant opened a new realization to Naruto, maybe Hell was for Naruto. Without ninjustu, what would he be?

Naruto only had one question that came to mind, "Why does hell look like Konohagakure?"

Maou chuckled, "Hell is Earth, except here, things are a little bit different. There aren't nations, 'Konohagakure' is the empire here. Except it's called Jigoku and the rest like your Kumogakure and Amegakure, is not hell, but places you'd want to be far away from. These are where we send our teams to create order.

_People who are to bloody and disobeying, gets sent to what you call Amegakure. _

_People to light hearted and changed for the best, goes and live in real estate in Kumogakure. _

_Dirty traitors who don't want to follow by my rules, goes off to the rebellion nation that broke away from Hell's civilization, is in Sunagakure. _

_The rest of the nations are run by my idiotic brother, Akuma." _Maou informed.

"So… what do I do?" Naruto had no idea what was happening, by the way he was talking about it, it seems like Naruto can't just sit back and enjoy afterlife. Unless he escapes off to Kumogakure.

"Well, if you want to go off and join those other Nations I was mentioning, you can anytime you want. Or you can go to Academy, and become an Underworld ninja, and continue doing what you were born to do. Fight." Death spoke.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at the flexible options, Naruto nodded, he'll see how being an Underworld Ninja goes. Why not, what's the worst that can happen? "Alright… when do I start?"

"Well, class starts in 30 minutes, so I suggest you get moving. I'll let your new teacher know you're new to class. It's classroom 306. You should be grateful we put you in such a great class, the most horrible human beings in that class, and somehow the teacher disobeys them." Death spoke. "Now go on, we want you to be late."

"Wait, what about my mom?" Naruto questioned.

"What about her?" Death asked.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked, Kami was saying something about his mother being in 'Jigoku'.

"She's your teacher." Maou explained.

-/-

Naruto dashed down the streets of Jigoku for the very first time, he was thinking of taking a tour around, but that would have to wait. As he passed the villagers, they all looked at Naruto with wide eyes, as if they saw a ghost. Naruto heard them whisper amongst themselves, "Is that him? What's he doing here?" and "Whoa, is that who I think it is?" and, "I think that's the guy who sent me here…"

Naruto ignored their whispers, he just wanted to see his mother. He had many questions for her, like how was she able to be with his father when Kurama broke lose against Pain, when she was in hell? Also, why isn't she in Sunagakure, living the sweet life? And how is she able to make the worst of people act civilized?

Naruto saw the Academy up ahead and he grinned to himself, and dashed through the entrance and into the Academy. He searched for classroom 306, he saw the sign numbered 306 and he sprinted into the classroom. He was about to yell out "Mom!" But then came in sight of its classmates.

"Uzumaki…." Orochimaru growled.

"Wha-what… are you guys do-doing…. H-here?" Naruto stuttered.

"Only a few week till graduation, and this fool gets in and still gets to graduate? Not fair." Deidara complained.

"Who said you were graduating-"Itachi was saying till being cut off.

"Shut it Itachi! You're in no position to talk!" Deidara countered back.

Naruto's mother, Kushina, had to calm down the tension, "Now, now, you know what we said about forgiveness."

The class then sighed as it repeated what Kushina said from the past, "What happens in Life, stays in life." They said.

"Say it again." Kushina said.

"Do we have to?" Nagato sighed, with his elbow on his desk and palm on his cheek, bored.

"What. Did you say? Are you talking back to me?" Kushina gave Nagato a demonic tone, matched with a wicked, sinful, foul glare. A face that Naruto knew no human could create.

Nagato sat straight up and nervously shake his head, "No Mrs. Uzumaki!"

"What was that?" She growled.

"I m-mean. No ma'am Mrs. Uzumaki!" He corrected himself quickly. Naruto watched in confusion as his own mother pushed around the most dangerous beings on Earth, and the ones that put Naruto next to death through battle. Nagato was acting like a petty schoolboy and his mother was the mean teacher that was allowed to hit him with a ruler.

"Now say it again!" Kushina spoke.

"What happens in life. Stays in life." The class said quickly.

Kushina looked at Naruto with a wide smile, "Class I'd like you to meet our new student and my own son, Naruto Namikaze." Kushina grabbed Naruto into a huge bear hug in front of all of Naruto's recent enemies.

"Mom…" Naruto said, trying keep her from babying him in front of his most recent foes. His eyes were locked the class, they gave him an angered glare. Some smirked, getting what they all been asking for.

Naruto saw, Itachi, Deidara, Orochimaru, Sasori, Konan, Kabuto, Menma (Naruto's Dark Counterpart), White Zetsu (Who died later in the war) and Kisame. It seems that only enemies that were recently killed where in the classroom.

Naruto gulped to himself, but he didn't see Sasuke or Madara. Maybe Sasuke was given a heaven sentence for his change of heart near the end, but he was expecting Madara. Maybe they were in a different class, Naruto sighed in relief as he didn't have to deal with the Uchihas. Itachi, Nagato and Konan seemed to be the only ones on Naruto side though, that's what he figured at least. Naruto saved Itachi and Nagato from Reincarnation, and Konan approved of Naruto after the defeat of Pain.

"Okay honey, go find yourself a seat." Kushina said. "There's a free seat next to Deidara and Sasori."

Deidara and Sasori was at the top of the class, Naruto placed his hand down as he walked up to the top of the classroom. He felt glares from all corners of the room, he didn't blame them of course, he was the one that sent a handful of them here. Naruto sat in between Sasori and Deidara in silence.

"So, who's the lucky bastard that sent you here?" Deidara asked, he didn't really have a grudge against Naruto, he had one against Sasuke instead. Sasori didn't mind Naruto at all, he could only blame himself for ending up in Jigoku.

"Madara…" Naruto sighed.

"MADARA?!" Cried out Deidara. The class looked back at Deidara so he lowered his tone, "You fought Madara?" He whispered. "You're lying, you got to be."

"You don't know what happened in… 'Life' after you died?" Naruto questioned.

"None of us know." Sasori spoke.

"It seems we have two more new students! Wow, things seem to be getting busy down there." Kushina called out to the class.

'I wonder if that's Sasuke and Madara.' Naruto thought.

But was wrong, Obito entered the room with his original orange mask, with one eye hole. "Obito?!" Naruto cried out in shock.

"Tobi…" Growled Konan, who sat next to a confused Nagato. Konan did not know his true identity, Obito was the one that killed Konan and stole Nagato's eye.

Kabuto smirked, "Obito..."

"Obito?" Zetsu questioned.

"Tobi?! I wonder how you survived for so long, I thought you were sent to heaven with the rest of the chumps!" Deidara laughed playfully.

The rest of the Akatsuki chuckled in response. Obito use to pretend to be a fool, just so everyone would think Nagato is the true leader. The Akatsuki members that didn't live long enough to witness his true colors, would soon be proven wrong. Kushina chuckled, "Hm, Tobi it seems your very popular."

"SILENCE!" Obito shouted.

Obito shocked everyone, and silence ripped through the room. Obito walked slowly up to the top of the classroom to Naruto, he ignored Kushina's cry to stop and sit down.

Once Obito was in front of Naruto's desk, everyone saw Naruto look of fear, which they all tried to force upon them, but never succeed. The room stared in suspense. "I guess I've been sent here to finally finish off the hero of the leaf.." He said softly. Obito raised his hands and shouted "Chidori!" Naruto closed his eyes to accept his fate, but nothing happened.

Obito looked at his hand and attempted it again, "CHIDORI!" Nothing happened, "What the?" He questioned.

Kushina appeared behind Obito, "Naruto, you want to know how I spread fear and keep order throughout this troubled class?"

Obito quickly turned around to Naruto's mother, who was giving him a murderous glare. "Wh-what are you doing? DO you have any idea who I am?!" Obito's shout was ignored.

Kushina then continued what she was saying, "I take away everyone's ability to fight back." She chuckled cruelly.

Obito's eyes widen at the realization under his mask, Kushina then blindsided Obito with a devastating punch.

-/-

Sasuke walked down the Jigoku's Academy's hallway to room #306. He stopped outside the door and sighed to himself, he placed his hand on the cold doorknob and entered the room. Inside was a handful of familiar faces, they all looked at him in silence. Sasuke noticed Obito, with a swollen red, fist shaped bruise over his exposed left eye. On his desk were broken pieces of an orange mask, which he played around with in silence, he sat in the front row close by the teacher. He had a cone on his head that red 'D.O.R.K'.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke saw Deidara stand straight up in the back of the class, and next to him was Naruto.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke cried out, "What are you doing here?"

"Wh-what? Don't ignore me!" Deidara shouted.

"Deidara stop harassing the new student." Kushina growled, she had an ice pack on her knuckles.

Deidara sighed as he sat back down in his seat, he mumbled to himself. Kushina then said, "There's a free seat next Itachi."

"Itachi?" Sasuke said quietly, he did not notice him.

"Hello little brother." Itachi smiled.

"Aye Deidara, if it makes you feel any better... after your death, you've earned some huge respect amongst the higher ranking Iwagakure villagers… you're some big stuff." Naruto informed, as Deidara slammed his head on his desk.

He groaned, "Thanks… Naruto… Hey, ya know what, you should join me and Sasori's pack."

"We don't have a pack…." Sasori groaned in annoyance.

"Yes we do!" Deidara said.

"You're still mad about being kick out of the Akatsuki? Little heads up Deidara, I don't know you, I hate you." Sasori sighed.

"You say that all the time Sasori... you don't mean it." Deidara said.

"Guys, guys… calm down… I'll join your pack." Naruto said.

"Great, the Akatsuki scum won't know what hit em! Then I should let you in on some stuff. Your mommy there, has it that we all lose our ability to fight, or do Ninjustu. We all start from scratch, so I advise you train, or you won't survive on sparing day. Which is every Thursday, its Monday right now. And Akatsuki is like a clique, a clique everyone's trying to get into. Don't let me down kid."

Naruto nodded and gave Deidara a grin, "Thanks. At least someone in this class doesn't want me dead..."

"Oh no, I want you dead, I just won't gain anything form it." Deidara said.

"Me to." Sasori added,

"Gee… thanks 'pack'..." Naruto sighed.

"Okay class, we have a special agenda today. Today we will have a preview of all 4 sensei's you'll be assigned to when or IF you guys graduate." Kushina said. "It used to be 3, but now that Sasuke, Tobi, and Naruto are here, we needed an extra sensei."

"Ugh, I hate it when she babies us…. I'm old enough to be a sensei…" Zetsu said, but not loud enough for Kushina to hear.

Menma turned around to Naruto and smirked, he then pointed at Naruto while dragging his thumb across his neck. "You're dead." Menma whispered. "Dead." Naruto ignored Menma and paid attention to the front class.

Three people entered the room. They introduced themselves.

First sensei was someone Naruto did recognize, it was Gato, "My name is Gato. Once you're in my team, you'll be treated like the mobsters you are. The Mafia Team will rule Jigoku once again! And defeat the 3rd sensei..." Gato growled towards the familiar sensei.

Naruto did not recognize the second one, it was a female. Her voice was smooth and lovely, "The names Liz, I am nothing but a sensei, to teach and disobey you to better people."

The third one, Naruto knew well, his first enemy. Zabuza. "My name is Zabuza. I will give you bloodshed, and we well slaughter anyone in our way… but not in till you're under my control completely."

Then the fourth entered the room, and everyone literally gasped upon looking at him. It was Madara.

"M-Madara…" Orochimaru said in horror.

Madara spoke slowly, "My name is Madara…. I had power, I had the Juubi, I had happiness… in till HE took it all away from me" Madara pointed dead center at Naruto, everyone in the class turned to him with shock. "So I will tutor my three students…. So they can have the same power I once had, so they can feel the tyrant inside themselves."

The class was in silence, in till Kushina spoke, "Okay class, we will allow the sensei's to teach this classroom so you'll have a feel for what it's like to be a Underworld Ninja."

Deidara leaned over to Naruto, "Whoa… you killed Madara? Now our enemies will know what where capable of."

"What enemies?" Naruto asked.

"Ooh they're out there, and once they know we're capable of this, they'll know we're capable of anything." Deidara said.

"Okay, I'm going for a ramen break. Before I leave, I should warn you. My worst student, Menma. My best student, Kabuto." Kushina informed, she then giggled in excitement as she left the classroom.

Kabuto shot straight up while raising his right fist into the air, "we're free!"

Liz shot an evil look at Kabuto, she quickly threw a kunai knife through his right arm. "Argh! What the hell?"

Itachi gasped, "Are you crazy lady?!"

Her sweet lovely voice turned into a rough, German like accent, "This is how it feels when you're an Underworld Ninja. You may be smart, but can you fight?"

Gato flinched at Kabuto's cry, Zabuza rushed over to his side. "Call a witch doctor!"

"NO! No witch doctor, there is no doctors in the warzone." She said.

"Move it sweetheart, I'm getting a doctor." Zabuza growled, as he walked to the door.

Zabuza felt a wire lean against his leg, Liz smirked. "If you move an inch, you'll set off this entire Academy."

"WHAT?!" Most of the class shouted.

"You're lucky we have no way to fight back." Kisame said. "You wouldn't mess with us then."

Liz chuckled in petty, "Do you realize who you're talking to? This is the trap queen."

"Liz the Trap Queen? The same Liz that used a trap to defeat the Four tailed beast, the one who trapped the 3rd Hokage in an abyss for three days…." Deidara said with complete focus.

"You know her?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea…. She's my aunt…" He sighed. Liz noticed Deidara all the way to top of the classroom, "Oh Kami does she see me?"

"Deidara? Is that you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes… auntie…" He said embarrassed, the classroom chuckled in amusement.

"You idiot! When did you die?! You know if you were smart enough you'd still be alive! I told you should have went to Kumogakure, but nooooo, you wanted to chase your art dreams. Now look at you! Dead! I knew this would happen, who killed you?" Liz nagged and then questioned.

"My…. Myself…" He sighed.

"Suicide, just great! I knew it! Stupid, just stupid." She said in disappointment.

Zabuza was about to back up, but a wire was behind his lower waist. Wires surrounded him all over, he was trapped. "You're dead…" Zabuza growled.

Gato held a gun behind Liz head, "NO! I will not be outshined like this."

"What are you doing you useless fat fool?" Liz growled. Madara watched in silence, not looking to interfere.

"WAIT!" Sasori yelled, "Where. Is. Menma?" The class troublemaker, if it wasn't for Menma, Deidara would be the worst student. The fact that Deidara isn't the worst actually says a lot.

Everyone looked around but then he suddenly appeared beside the wired Zabuza, "So this stuff actually goes off?" He said in wonder, as he poked the wires.

Naruto acted quickly, he jumped up from his seat, "Edo-Me noo!" He ran to him but then accidently tripped on a miss tied shoelace, Naruto fell over the wires, about to land on Zabuza. Everything felt like it was in slow-mo, Zabuza wasn't even able to look at Naruto, his eyes widen as he saw his shadow close in.

"NARUTO NOOO!" Everyone roared.

From afar, outside of the Academy, you would see it explode into flames. The loud bang ripped through the skies, and the smoke raise to the sky. The classroom and the half of the academy were destroyed, the classmates of 306 laid on the burnt ground with much pain. They groaned to themselves, "Someone please…. Call a Witch D-doctor.. I think ash got into my wound…" Kabuto groaned.

"N-no! No Witch Doctor! I didn't even use real explosive, you should be grateful." Liz called out.

"Lady…. Your super crazy… Now Mrs. Uzumaki is going to kill us…. Literally." Zetsu sighed.

They all groaned as everyone except the senseis where grounded in pain.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto watched as the Witch Doctors aided the entire Academy that just happened to be on the side of the explosion. Naruto stood next to his mother, "I'm sorry mom…"

"Ah, it's okay. You were just trying to help, just remember that pain you felt from the explosive fireworks." Kushina said.

"Fireworks..?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course, she's not crazy enough to use real explosives, you all would be dead." She chuckled, "How about you go take a break and get some ramen."

Naruto could agree to that, he nodded as he walked off but then asked, "Where is it?"

"The same spot where Ichiraku would be, everything is basically the same here." Kushina explained.

Naruto nodded, if everything was the same, then was there much reason to take a tour. He was expecting Jigoku to look different, but instead, it's a cold sunless version of Konohagakure. To think Maou happen to choose Konohagakure, instead of any other nation.

Naruto arrived at the ramen stand and said, "Hey I'll have Beef Ramen."

The man then turned around, Naruto flinched when he realized who it was and backed up, "Danzo?!" Naruto cried out.

"Naruto?" Danzo questioned.

"Y-you can cook ramen?" Naruto questioned.

"Do act so surprise, since I'm guessing you're new here, I can kill you off easily. Since I finished the academy months ago, and I finally got all of my powers back, and I'm probably even stronger. So I'd watch your mouth Uzumaki." Danzo spat.

"I wasn't trying to disrespect, I think it's pretty cool that you cook ramen now." Naruto noticed a girl from the far corner, he couldn't see her face. "Who's she?"

The girl turned around and it was Haku, Naruto corrected himself quickly, "Haku! I mean him… not she... err.." Naruto noticed Haku grown well, he beautiful long hair and matching beauty in her eyes. Naruto stopped a blush as he remembers he's a boy and not a girl. But his smile tried to break out the blush, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of his lips. 'AHHHHHHH!' He screamed in his thoughts.

"Don't worry Naruto… I'm a girl, I said I was a boy because Zabuza never would have taken me otherwise. It's okay." She admitted.

"O-okay, you looking very beautiful… I Mean! You look g-good, I mean um err..." Naruto stuttered and panicked as his words tripped over his mouth.

Haku giggled to herself as Danzo sighed, "Real smooth Uzumaki."

"Smooth?! I-I wasn't trying to be smooth... I-I-"Naruto was saying till being cut off by a familiar voice.

Deidara called out from afar as he rushed to Naruto and grabbed him, "Come on Naruto! We got to train!" Sasori followed behind, not looking forward to anything at all. Naruto toke one last look at Haku, she gave him a wide grin and raised her hand and waved goodbye.

-/-

Deidara dragged Naruto to a training zone, the same spot where the Bell Test was taken so long ago. "What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"I found a stunt in the Chakra Takeaway your mothers been using. It's hard to explain, but if you hold the little bit of chakra you got like your holding your breath, it should increase. By Thursday you'll be able to make 10 clones, by next month you can make 50." Deidara said.

"Yes, we've been at this for a while and has been hiding our abilities. Deidara wanted us to fight on Thursday on sparing day and shot Mrs. Uzumaki what he's capable of. Then he was going to fight her." Sasori explained.

Naruto thought it sounded pretty legit, "Alright… why not." Naruto spoke. He did as he were instructed, it was hard at first, but after the first 50 times, it got a little bit easier. Sasori and Deidara spared in the background.

Naruto saw them fight from the corner of his eye.

Deidara and Sasori sent a riot of punches at each other in till Deidara threw a kick which was dodged. Sasori backed up and stepped in something mushy, he looked down and saw the iconic white clay, Deidara smirked, "Bang." He said.

Sasori sighed, "It'll be different on Thursday."

They then went at each other again, Naruto's lounges and chest felt twisted and knotted. Without Kurama, he wouldn't have a second chance in a battle. He wouldn't have no one to assist him in battle. After 30 minutes, he felt his face drowned with sweat, he leaned his hands on his knees and took a breather. Deidara and Sasori walked up beside Naruto, "Man, you ran yourself almost dry." Deidara spoke.

"I think I feel more chakra in my body… I think It worked.." Naruto spoke.

"What? Too soon, there's no way. This takes time Naruto." Deidara said.

"Spare with me." Naruto demanded.

"Are you sure?" Deidara questioned, Naruto nodded in response. "Alright then, come at me."

Naruto stood all the way up to Deidara in a fighting stance, Naruto growled as he leaped at Deidara, he dodged Naruto and kneed him in the gut. "ARGH!" Naruto groaned.

Naruto fell hard on his knees, he clutched onto his belly where Deidara strike him. "Ugh….. It… didn't work..." Naruto then fell to the ground.

Sasori and Deidara looked over Naruto who was looking up to the sunlight producing moon on the ground, "See kid, I told ya. Takes time." Deidara spoke. Sasori nodded in agreement.

"How about we take five." Sasori said in his normal expressionless tone.

Deidara grinned and nodded, "let's go over to that Ramen place, I hear they got pretty good Beef ramen."

Deidara and Sasori continued their conversation walking away, leaving Naruto on the ground, he then slowly thought to himself, 'I Hate Jigoku.'


	3. The Kiss of Death! Only Ten Days To Live

Naruto limped through the streets of Jigoku. He groaned silently to himself, although a female voice that sounded cruel and close to Liz's shouted out to Naruto. "MENMA! YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW!"

Naruto turned around quickly, he saw a lady that looked an awful lot like Tsunade, except with pitch black hair. Naruto tried to correct her, "No! I'm not Menma, I'm his-"

The lady interrupted him with a devastating close line, it knocked the breath out of Naruto as fell hard to the ground. The lady then leaned over Naruto, "You think dying your hair blonde will get past me?!" She then stomped on Naruto like there was no tomorrow.

After the first seven stomps, Naruto's body felt numb, and he soon blackout.

* * *

Naruto awakened in a soft bed, and recognized the environments scent, it was the hospital. He slowly opened his eyes, and caught Menma leaning over him with a kunai knife. Menma's eyes widen as he saw Naruto awake, Naruto shouted, "What are you doing?!" Naruto looked as his evil-doer panic. Naruto then realized the lady was probably searching for him, since they look the same except Menma had black hair. Naruto never thought why he was in the academy, since Naruto defeated him a long time ago, in the alternative universe, which was home to Menma.

Menma then raised the knife, and was about to clash it down upon Naruto. The door burst wide open, Menma stopped his kunai knife and quickly turned around in shocked. It was the same lady that beat the lights out of Naruto, she yelled at Menma, "I knew I shouldn't have left you here!" The lady grabbed on to Menma and slammed him against the Hospital's wall.

Naruto leaned up quickly against his bed, he saw someone familiar dash into the room. It was Hidan, and wearing a nurse's outfit. "Hidan?! You're a nurse?!" Naruto questioned.

Hidan glared at Naruto, "NO! I'm a witch doctor, now hold still, this should only hurt a bit." Hidan yanked out a huge needle, with nothing in its container.

"But there's nothing in the needle! Why-"Naruto was interrupted by Hidan, he shanked Naruto violently with it, and rapidly continued stabbing Naruto all over the place.

.

Naruto wakened from his horrific dream. He was in no hospital though, the lady left Naruto there on the side of the street. It was night time and the streets were empty. The moon starred down on Jigoku, although Naruto was excepting a sun. Since the moon replaces the sun at daytime, but the moon never left. Mist flooded the streets, and it was horribly creepy. There must have been a reason why no Jigoku villagers came out at night.

Naruto picked himself up, and slowly limbed down the street. A familiar voice called his name, "Naruto."

Naruto quickly turned around, no one was there. Naruto's eyes widen, 'Hell no! I've red horror books about this situation all the time!' Naruto continued limping.

"Naruto." It called again.

He limped faster and faster. In till something grasped onto his shoulder and stopped him. Naruto stopped with his eyes widen, his heart pumped fast. He turned around to see none other than Karin. Except she looked extremely different, her hair was redder than before. Blood like color, and she had no glassed on. She equipped a red ninja vest like Konohagakure's ninjas, and on the inside of the vest was a dark sweat suit. It was basically Konohagakure ninjas except black and red. To Naruto's surprise, she had the Rinnegan on both eyes. She glared into Naruto's eyes with sorrow. Naruto felt sweat drip down his face.

She breath on his face, the cold wind blew into his eyes. She then softly said, "The kiss of death."

Karin softly placed her lips on Naruto's, his eyes widen in shock. Naruto wasn't moving his lips at all, Karin forced him to by forcing her tongue into his mouth. Slowly, she slid her tongue into his mouth. She maneuvered it around in his mouth, Naruto's eyes widen in shock the entire time. She then extracted her mouth from his and smirked, "You have ten days to live Naruto. I want you to arrive at Subtle Point early in the mourning and... Keep me company. Unless you want me to take a day off of your life." She said coldly.

Naruto then blinked in horror once and she disappeared.


End file.
